Fire Eye'd Boy
by Ivory Muse
Summary: "Their destinies have been intertwined ever since they first met- it was up to them to decide if they would have the bond of enemies, or lovers." Fifty sentences on Zuko and Aang.


#01- Comfort: During those fevered nights when Zuko wakes up, shaking, because Azula's screaming and the world's on fire and all he can feel are ashes on his fingertips, Aang is there.

#02- Kiss: Their first kiss is almost an accident; they're practicing firebending and the heat's so intoxicating that when their lips meet, they don't pull away.

#03- Soft: Zuko loves how soft the younger boy's skin feels against his when they touch.

#04- Pain: It's still painful for Zuko to think about how far his family sunk, and how he nearly fell with them, but Aang is too damn optimistic to let him brood about it.

#05- Potatoes: Aang laughs in wonder as Zuko shows him the starchy Fire Nation plants, but is surprised that he likes them very much.

#06- Rain: Zuko hates rain- it makes it nearly impossible to firebend- but a few kisses during the torrent change his mind.

#07- Chocolate: "Aang, why is this so surprisingly seductive?"

#08- Happiness: If anyone deserves more happiness, it's Zuko, and Aang's determined to give it to him.

#09- Telephone: It's a strange Fire Nation game that Aang's never heard of, but he's even more surprised when the message that comes out the other end is, "Zuko wants to go out with you."

#10- Ears: Aang has always thought his ears far too big- Zuko thinks they're one of the better features to murmur into.

#11- Name: Zuko wonders why sometimes Aang calls him 'Kuzon'.

#12- Sensual: Aang doesn't know how Zuko can look so sensual when firebending, sweat dripping off of his bare torso and a satisfied look on his face.

#13- Death: Zuko admits that when he saw Azula strike Aang to the ground with a deadly bolt of lightning, he felt a surge of guilt course through him.

#14- Sex: The first time they do it, it's frantic and passionate, with tearing and thrusting and biting, but possibly the best thing they've ever experienced.

#15- Touch: While Zuko's own hands are always warm and sweating, Aang has a cool and soft touch and he cherishes that; it reminds him of his mother's palms from so long ago.

#16- Weakness: All of his life Zuko has been trained in carefully masking any form of weakness; Aang teaches him to show some.

#17- Tears: Aang has never seen Zuko cry before, and the sight of tears coming out of only one good eye sends a further pang through his heart.

#18- Speed: "Aang, slow down!" Zuko shouts, considerably behind, but the airbender only laughs and accelerates.

#19- Wind: It's in the air that Aang feels most at peace and when wind courses through his veins, he can only hope Zuko enjoys it as much as he does.

#20- Freedom: To be free is the thing Aang desires most; kissing Zuko, everything else flies away.

#21- Life: It's funny how life can change in the blink of an eye; a few years ago, he threw his hopes at his father's love onto capturing Aang, and now he loves Aang and he has everything he needs.

#22- Jealousy: Sometimes Zuko can feel Mai's ever-observant eyes on him, mourning what might have been, and while he feels terrible for her he can't live a masquerade for her.

#23- Hands: There is no limit to what Zuko's calloused hands can do, whether fire shoots out of them or he's cupping Aang's face.

#24- Taste: "You taste so clean," Zuko mutters, and Aang thinks that the salt and ash on his counterpart is what attracts him.

#25- Devotion: Nobody says a word when the Avatar stays in the Fire Lord's bedroom, or when he stays at his sickbed, or when he buys whimsical presents that make Zuko laugh, for many of them find the devotion touching.

#26- Forever: "We'll be together forever," Aang says; "It's like Roku and Sozin got a second chance."

#27- Blood: Zuko's is royal, the highest example of Fire Nation pedigree, while Aang has the blood of a thousand Avatars before him, but it's something they rarely pay attention to; it's thicker than water, but not by much.

#28- Sickness: When Zuko goes on his weekly visits to see Azula, after she shrieks and wails and screams death threats and fights against her restraints, Aang is there, and it becomes slightly more bearable.

#29- Melody: "Aang, you _really_ can't play the tsungi horn," Zuko gasps, nearly rolling on the floor from laughter.

#30- Star: Never has Zuko bothered to wish on stars, but Aang's eyes are so young and hopeful that he relents and wishes the innocence will never leave him.

#31- Home: Aang's never had a place he could really call home- the nomads didn't like staying in one place for too long- but the palace is beginning to come close.

#32- Confusion: Zuko doesn't know why Aang likes to trace the outline of his scar, but he doesn't stop him, either.

#33- Fear: Aang has the same nightmares of a blood red sky and a man who'll stop at nothing to kill him and paralyzing fear (_can he do this?_), but Zuko is there.

#34- Lightning/Thunder: When Zuko sends his first lightning bolt into the sky he turns to Aang, happy and bright-eyed, and the other boy smiles just as widely, because his turmoil is finally gone.

#35- Bond: Their destinies have been intertwined ever since they first met- it was up to them to decide if they would have the bond of enemies, or lovers.

#36- Market: "For the last time, we are _not _buying a gold Pai Sho set for Uncle's birthday," Zuko determinedly says, but finally relents; it's impossible to say no to Aang.

#37- Technology: Aang is bemused by Zuko's new steamships (where does everything go?) as much as Zuko can't comprehend the Spirit World (what do you mean, there's no bathrooms?)

#38- Gift: "Happy birthday, Aang," Zuko whispers, and pulls him into a searing kiss; there's no better gift than that.

#39- Smile: Aang doesn't think he's ever seen Zuko smile before, but after that first kiss he sees his lips curve slightly, and that sends a bolt of electricity through him.

#40- Innocence: Uncle is so utterly clueless when he asks when the wedding is, and Zuko slaps a hand to his forehead but Aang thinks it's sweet and that's what matters.

#41- Completion: It's years later that Zuko finally pronounces Aang a firebending master, partly because he doesn't want to stop teaching him.

#42- Clouds: The first time they go cloud-diving, Zuko nearly has a heart attack, but for Aang's sake he grits his teeth and says he loves it, can they do it again?

#43- Sky: "It's enormous," Aang breathlessly says, the two of them on their backs, watching the clouds, and he's pleased to see that Zuko's nodding.

#44- Heaven: Zuko long since stopped believing in eternal Spirit World happiness- he's just as happy here, with Aang, his own personal angel.

#45- Hell: The last hours of the war were hell as Aang pictured it with fire surrounding him and exhaustion coursing through him and that horrible violation of the _sky (it's not supposed to be red) _but the nightmares are starting to go away now.

#46- Sun: Zuko's gotten up with the sun to train as long as he can remember, and Aang's encouragement is much more welcome than his father's critical eye.

#47- Moon: At first, Zuko rolls his eyes at more sky-watching (what's the point?) but then Aang tells him the story of Yue's sacrifice, and he gains a little more respect for the glowing rock.

#48- Waves: Vacations at Ember Island are something Aang looks forward to now; it's hilarious to watch Zuko's face when he dumps a wave onto his head.

#49- Hair: Zuko sometimes wonders what Aang would look like with hair on his head; Aang only laughs and says he has enough for the two of them, and he sulks (_all _Fire Lords grow their hair out) and knows Aang's right.

#50- Supernova: The two of them are around long enough to see Sozin's comet explode in the sky again and are ready to die happy, because they are yin and yang, polar opposites but so similar, and things have come full circle once more.


End file.
